


Staying in to eat out.

by BunnyJess



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, Dom Jason Todd, F/F, Female Jason Todd, Oral Sex, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Teasing, blindfold, meta powers, sub rose wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jay and Rose having some fun on a night off. Rose knows her Domme can be frustrating in her teasing, that she could use her foresight to see what’s going to happen next, but where’s the fun in that?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Rose Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Staying in to eat out.

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Kinktober written by my husband for the prompts kissing and eating out. As I’ve said before, I’m writing the odd numbers and he’s writing the even.

Rose lay in darkness. She knew the room was lit gently by what had seemed like a thousand candles, but to her there was only black. The custom fit blackout mask was fastened comfortably on her face, her forehead, eyes and nose covered by the mask with a porous but opaque fabric on the underside to ensure it wasn’t painful.

She could easily use her foresight to see what was coming, but where was the fun in that.

She felt vulnerable and exposed. Nothing covering her skin except the mask. Every nerve on high alert and sensitive to even slight changes in the air. Just the way Rose liked it.

Something moved around her. Going from her left to the foot of the bed she was chained to. Spread out with arms and legs tied to built in hoops on the bed-frame. She was on show.

The spikes of a pinwheel pressed firmly into her skin, just above the ankle, lighting a tiny fire through her nervous system. She shuddered with excitement as the pinwheel rolled slowly further up her leg, cresting her knee and digging deeper into her muscular thighs.

Rose bit her lip, wanting to let out the building groan deep within her, but she’d not been given permission to make any noise.

The pinwheel turned up the crook of her groin, following her thigh round to her hip. The pain was so pure and exhilarating. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. All her senses heightened.

A firm hand clenched onto her jaw, turning her head to face where she imagined her lover was. “Did you like that then?” The soft but firm voice turning slightly towards what they used when in uniform.

Rose nodded vigorously, not falling prey to the trap and speaking when she hadn’t been given permission.

“Good girl, now how about we see to cleaning you up? You can speak.”

Rose let out all her pent-up lust in one massive sigh. “Yes Mistress, please, make me a clean girl for you.”

Jayla’s hand released her jaw and Rose flexed it instinctively. She jumped as Jayla’s soft lips made contact with her chest, just above her sternum. Rose giggled, the jump sending adrenaline spiking through her. More kisses landed, slowly inching their way down her body as she tried not to writhe against her restraints. Jayla was at her navel now, her tongue flicked around her belly button, barely making contact and igniting the nerve endings.

Jayla didn’t stop though, her lips continuing their voyage down Rose’s body. The kisses grew lighter, barely ghosting the skin as they crested her pelvis and ran down the inside of Rose’s thigh. She could feel Jayla’s breath on her skin, hot and heavy as she too yearned for more. Rose felt the tip of Jayla’s tongue lap across the glistening skin, tantalisingly close to what Rose needed, the teasing only working her higher and higher. “Please mistress, I need you to clean me!” She begged, whining like a desperate animal.

“Something wrong?” Jayla teased, emphasising her words so Rose could still feel the breath on her. Before Rose could answer Jayla wrapped her lips around Rose’s heat and slowly traced her tongue through Rose’s folds and she could finally let go of all her lust.

Jayla didn’t relent, feasting on Rose like she was a starving lion. Rose desperately tried to move against her mistress, but the restraints were too tight and she couldn’t gain the traction required. Sensing what she wanted, and happy to give her obedient sub what she needed, Jayla wrapped her arms under Rose’s thighs and pulled herself into her.

Rose giggled greedily, the sensation building as Jayla toyed her clit with her powerful tongue. “Oh yes mistress, you treat me!” She moaned as the waves started to crash down on her harder and harder. “Mistress may I…?”

Rose felt Jayla nod into her crotch, not wanting to leave Rose’s sweetness.

The approval instantly finished Rose off. Her body tightened and shuddered before releasing a tremendous flood of juices.

Jayla backed off but moved her hand to rub frantically over Rose’s clit, releasing another wave as she triggered another body shaking orgasm within her. “Don’t think I’m going to let up just because you came.” Jayla said, her voice thick with authority and with that, Rose knew she was in for a long night.


End file.
